


If you can catch me. Peter maximoff x mutant!reader

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence)



Series: X-men imagines [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Asking her out, Badass Reader, Communication Failure, Creeper Peter, Dom/sub Undertones, Dork, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Mixed Emotions, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Protective, Reader-Insert, Sassy Peter, Sassy Reader, Secrets, Superpowers, Surprises, Sweet, Teasing, X-men reader, come and get me, idiot in love, jealous rage, persistent, smartass-reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317
Summary: You were a sassy smartass cheeky teen mutant that rivaled even Peter maximoff's smartassery. He grew more interested in you, especially since no one knew your superpower. He just has to find out for himself. Will he be surprised? Let the chase begin~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Peter can never say nightcrawlers name right, which is the reason for all the silly names he calls him XD
> 
> yes there are slight warnings, but you know me right?~ and from now on I'm NOT apologizing for how long my stories are. I write in detail, so heckin' yeah it's gonna be long! I write short stories, not poems! (I don't write sins, or tragedies either.) well actually I do XD) Don't like, don't read. Thank you, now enjoy Peter x mutant reader. 
> 
> Peter, and x-men, belong to marvel, and anyone else I'm missing belongs to their owners as well.

  
"Please just tell me?"

"Nope. Sorry speedy Gonzales."

"Pleeeease! I'll do anything! just tell me!"

You smirked smugly at the begging silver haired boy in front of you. You were in the living room, reading one of your favorite books, minding your own business until quicksilver showed up beside you on the couch in the blink of an eye. You've known him for almost a year. ...And you've been messing with him the whole time~ you were a big tease with him and, ya see, he doesn't know what your mutant superpower is. And you weren't going to tell him. You've been egging him on, dropping very subtle obscure hints, but at a certain point it grew to just be a cat and mouse game filled with secret hidden sexual tension between you two. Peter maximoff HAD to find out what your powers were, and he was going to get his answer. He HATED not knowing. It absolutely INFURIATED him! He had resorted to asking everyone who's ever sparred or trained with you. Even Professor X himself! Fortunately, they made it a sort of game too, and changed their answer of what your mutation was whenever Peter asked. Jean said you had telekinesis like her. Scott said you had fire powers. Hank McCoy said you had invisibility powers. Xavier said "she is perfect and special in her own way, no matter what her powers are." Annnd That just escalated to a kind of "dead pool" mutant bet. How long would it take Peter 'quicksilver' maximoff to find you out?...

...about a year apparently.

"...But I don't want anything, petey." You pouted teasingly, trying your best to sound innocent. For someone with supposed intelligence he was pretty oblivious. You never thought he'd resort to begging though. Huh. Desperate little dork, Ain't he?

He groaned loudly in frustration and collapsed in the chair opposite of you with a very immature grumbly pout as if you denied a child of what he wants. You swung your leg over on your knee comfortably and licked your thumb before using it to turn the page of your book casually. Just that little gesture drove Peter crazy! He was too stubborn to admit it, but he's had a deep "thing" for you for months. Jean has seen dirty thoughts of you in HIS mind, but you don't have to be a mind reader to know that. Whenever you came in the room, Peter perked up like a puppy and would follow your every movement as if hypnotized until you left the room, then went right back to his project as if nothing happened. You somehow managed to slow down quicksilvers mind, and sped his heart up to nearly bursting. Though you had to admit to yourself, you had a crush on him too~

"Y/n. Please." He super-speeded down onto his knees in front of you, holding your free hand with both of his and making adorable giant puppy dog eyes up at you.

"You're attractive, but I'm not ready for marriage yet Hun." you put your book down and used your other hand to gently pat his cheek playfully. He just stared at you like you took away everything he had.

"I-I wasn't going to ask you to marry me-! -Wait. ...You think I'm attractive?~" he interrupted himself by smirking at your words, his eyebrows raising in surprise and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Yes." You slammed your book closed and stood up out of your seat, putting your book back in your little bag, "you are pretty handsome, now leave me alone! I'm late for target practice with Hank."

"Alright... " Peter zoomed ahead of you as you threw your bag over your shoulder and quickly walked down the hallway. He walked backwards in front of you so he could talk to you like the dork he is. "I'll make three guesses on what your powers are, and if I can't figure it out before we get to the back door, I'll let you go. deal?"

You sighed in annoyance with a roll of your eyes, but you decided to humor him. He probably wouldn't get it anyways. "Fine, gimme your best shot."

"Sweet!" He clapped his hands once As he began, "okay you go to target practice quite a lot.. Do you have never miss powers?" You shook your head with a smile, watching the cogs turning in the speedsters mind. "Dammit. Okay, well I know I've heard a few say you were almost unbeatable in combat... You could walk through walls, BUT! I don't think you actually walk... So my assumption is, you either have bulletproof powers, or you turn into something like the blue furry beast guy."

You sniggered under your breath, "wrong again, Turbo." You were almost to the door to the backyard. You could see in Peter's eyes that he was panicking. You outstretched your hand to reach the door handle when-

"-WAIT WAIT WAIT!" He zoomed in front of you and held his arms out in front of the door, blocking your path. You huffed in impatience, your hand resting on your cocked hip. "I have one guess left! ...yooooou have the ability to throw things at an increased speed? Wait that's stupid.. Not my final answer! You uh... You have Ice powers? Shapeshift! Super stretch! Thunder powers! Mimicry! ....uuuhh Ooh I know! The ability to steal powers." He wiggled his eyebrows in too early triumph.

"It's...." You sighed in defeat as if he guessed right. Then you walked up to him, cupped his cheek and whispered In his ear, "...none of them, slick~" you pecked a lingering Kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "Nice try though! see ya, speedy!" You playfully exclaimed as you gently nudged him out of the way and ran out the door with a winning grin.

He brushed his fingers against the cheek you kissed for a moment as if savoring the feeling, before groaning loudly in irritation, "AW C'MON!!" He kicked the little metal umbrella holder next to the door in frustration with a wince, grabbing his pained foot for a moment before leaning his back against the hallway wall with a grunt, staring at the ceiling.

"BAMF!" He heard a familiar noise and rolled his head disinterestedly towards the direction of the sound. "Do YOU know what Y/n's power is, Geiger counter?" He said blankly.

"It-Its Nightcrawler... And I'm sorry, I do not know." Kurt Wagner shook his head lightly, "maybe if you asked her to a date, and be nice to her she vill tell you." He shrugged innocently at the idea.

"I don't... Like her like that." Peter mumbled defensively, glancing anywhere but Kurt.

Scott popped up out of nowhere from down the hall, "dude you are such a liar! We've seen how you act towards her! Your face flushes when she's there-"

"-You drop Everyzing when you see her,-" Kurt added.

"-..You get tongue tied when you talk to her,-" Scott named off on his fingers.

"You 'zoom' irregularly after she flirts vith you..." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"-Then it was only last week when you saw her at dinner and you said she, quote "looked sad" so you ran outside at super speed and brought her some flowers.-"

"-ja. Heh, Professor vas pretty mad at zhat..." Kurt smirked a bit with a chuckle.

"...you've got it bad, man." Said Scott as he patted Peter's shoulder strongly.

Peter pulled his shoulder away and held his hands up in defense, "I'm not the type of guy who falls in love easily! I got a reputation to uphold bros!" He walked backwards slowly, laughing nervously as he tried to sound confident. "It's probably nothing, I just need to clear my head. I'm fine, I'm not lovesick or anything- I'm all good! I-I'm great actually!" He suddenly darted out of the area with his super speed. Kurt and Scott just stared at the spot Peter was for a moment before turning to look at each other.

"....vhat reputation?" Kurt tilted to Scott in confusion.

Scott shrugged dramatically with a look of disbelief (they both knew Peter didn't HAVE one, besides being a troublemaker), "I have no idea. But I do know one thing... That guy fell in love with Y/n L/n, and he's going to crash hard." He shook his head disappointedly.

~~~

Peter walked around the school grounds as everything froze in super slow motion. He hoped that if he "zapped" around a bit that it'd clear his head. Make him forget about the way you make him feel. He stopped once his eyes locked on you next to the pond, appearing to be in the middle of pulling out an arrow in the large target bale, but moving so slowly that it looked like you were just holding onto the arrow. Peter strolled over to you with his hands in his pockets.

"Dammit Y/n, what're you doing to me?.." He mumbled under his breath with a deep disheartened sigh. He thought for a moment, then walked a close few feet so he was standing next to you. Peter decided that he would confess all of his feelings to you when he's in speedy fast mode, so you wouldn't be able to hear him, but at least he wouldn't feel so stressed.

"Okay, so... y/n. -Oh god am I really doing this??" He scoffed at himself, feeling ridiculous for what he's about to do. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep inhale. "Look... I need to know, What are you? WHO are you? Because you're driving me crazy and I want it to stop!" He sighed as he began to ramble and pace a very short distance. "You make my heart hurt. Literally. hurt. when I'm near you. It's like-, like my heart wants to blow up! When I hear your voice it sounds like you're a siren luring me to my death... When you do the simplest thing, like picking up something, concentrating, or when you just make a ridiculous mess all over your face when you're eating I-...I..." He cursed under his breath as he tried to find the words, and approached you so closely that he could FEEL your body heat. He gently tilted your frozen head towards him so he could look at you better, staring into your eyes.

"...I want you. In more ways than one, I'm afraid to admit, cuz you'll kick my ass if I said that in person, but-" he chuckled softly and stroked one finger down your cheek admiringly, "I think I love you Y/n. If that's what this agonizing pain is... Then yeah, I do." He shrugged simply with a one-sided smile, "I don't know what it is about you, but you just make me feel-... Like I'm in heaven, and when you're not there, I feel kinda... Well, sad. Maybe we're connected somehow cuz I felt this way almost immediately when I first saw you walk through that door.. I dunno, Sorry, I'm not good at explaining this well." He laughed and smiled goofily at himself. "Annnd you can't hear me anyways so what's the fucking point?" He muttered quickly and sighed in defeat, pausing for a moment before pecking a quick kiss on your cheek, "sorry, but you'd slap me if I did that to you in real life, so..."

He pulled back with a small smile, about to turn away when he saw something in the corner of his eye that caught his attention. Your eyes seemed to dart around quickly, following Peter's path before freezing quickly again. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It was almost like you were alive and unfrozen right now, but that's impossible because he moves faster than lightning! He shrugged it off, thinking it's just his lovesick mind messing with him. He flashed back into the manor again, and unfroze everything, walking a normal speed like everyone else.

You stared at him as he walked away, you "unfroze" a few seconds before everyone else did, your eyes filled with tears as you covered your mouth in shock, trying to wrap your head around what he said. Little did Peter know that you heard every word.

"YN! YOU OKAY OVER THERE?!" Hank shouted to you when he noticed you weren't doing anything.

You pulled out the arrow from the target and cleared your throat, waving your hand at Hank in acknowledgement, "I'm fine.. Great actually... He-he.. loves me?" you muttered as you giggled to yourself, slipping your bottom lip under your teeth and touching your cheek from the ghosting memory like Peter did earlier, trying to process all of these strange exciting emotions that erupted within you like a volcano....

~~~

The next day, peter went into the living room/library as he always did in the morning, sitting down on the couch with his headphones on, eating a Twinkie and listening to guns and roses, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Good morning Peter!" The sudden oddly cheerful voice that came out of nowhere made Peter jump and drop his Twinkie when he heard it. He looked around and saw you sitting on the couch next to him, leaning on the armrest comfortably.

"Y/n! Uh-uh hey!" Strange... He thought for sure you weren't there when he came in. Nor did he hear you sit down.. Wait, did you call him by his real name too?? Maybe his senses are just getting the better of him. He HAS been kinda tired lately. He picked up the Twinkie that fell on the couch, wiped off the crumbs onto the floor with his hand, thinking no one would notice, then went Back to finish the Twinkie when you made a subtle disgusted face. "What? Five sh-econd rule!" He said with his mouth full.

You just rolled your eyes with a light smile. "So what's up babe-eeeer I mean, -Y/n." He chuckled sheepishly as soon as he realized what he said, stopping himself immediately.

You hid your smile and pretended to not hear that so you would keep your usual confidence and not get all shy and flustered like how you felt on the inside. "I was just wondering... That brand new guns and roses cassette that just came out, you really wanted that when we went to the mall last Saturday, right?"

Peter was a little taken aback at your question, his eyebrows furrowing in suspicion, He nodded slowly in reply. "Okay, thanks." You stood up so quickly and headed for the door it was almost like a blur. Peter was a little confused to why you were asking, but thought nothing of it. Just as he got up to leave the room, he overheard you and Hank talking close to the living room door that Peter was about to open. He pressed his ear against the door to eavesdrop.

"...And you're sure it's working right? All the Vibrating fixed and everything?" You asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes yes, it's working fine, I even tested it myself!" Hank replayed with an annoyed grunt as he crossed his arms.

"Good. The last time made me so sore... What about-... The outfit~?"You leaned in and lowered your voice a bit more at the last part. Peter had to lean closer to the door to hear you, unconsciously balling his hands into tight fists of jealousy.

"Yup, all fixed and ready. You can try it on tonight. Don't worry, you'll love it!" Hank winked with a proud smile, rocking on his heels.

"Thanks Hank, you're the best!~" you gave hank a big bone crushing hug before running off to your class as Hank turned in the opposite direction towards where he had to go. Unfortunately, Peter was seething with rage.

"That blue furry nerd stole my girl!.." He growled to himself, his body seethed in anger. If it were possible for him, he'd have steam pouring out of his ears right now. "I'll show HIM... Tonight. He's deadmeat." He put on his goggles and zoomed out of the room at his super speed.

~~~

Later, when the sun was getting real low (to the point of disappearing into the horizon), when it was around dinner time for all the other kids at the school... Peter was working out some stuff in his room.

No I mean literally. He was WORKING OUT.

THUMP THUMP! Scott knocked on the doorframe to Kurt Wagner and his roommate Peter maximoff's room, "cmon guys it's meatloaf and mac n' cheese night!"

Kurt smiled and began to close his school books he was studying as Scott curiously leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed to watch Peter benchpress a 30 pound stuffed-to-the-brim book bag combined with Peters And Kurts books. And it appeared he was struggling.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Scott scoffed with an interested, amused look.

"I'm- ugh!- I'm doing the dishes, what does it look like, laser Boy??" Peter grunted irritably, his arm shaking from overdoing it until his muscles gave out and he dropped the heavy book bag on his foot. "OW! Mutherfluckingshitzhu-!..." He exclaimed a bunch of Mixed garbled swears through his teeth as he tried to nurse his aching foot.

"Peter, chill. if this is for Y/n, I'm sure she'll like you for who you are-!"

"-Y/n is doing Hank." Peter blurted out, his lips pressed furiously into one thin line, his eyes dropping to the floor as he put his head in his hands disappointedly. Kurt and Scott looked at each other in utter confusion and shock, then looked back at the very upset quicksilver.

"Umm, Peter, are you sure you-?" Scott began with a raise eyebrow.

"-yes yes I heard it!" Peter interrupted again, whipping his head up to the boys, revealing his eyes getting puffy and red. Kurt and Scott felt bad for Peter. He was really upset. The fellow mutants didn't believe that you were banging Hank, and they were almost tempted to tell Peter the truth... If Peter wasn't so quick to interrupting and creating his own anxiety.

"I-I overheard them talking..." Peter stood and began to pace quickly, his moves were a blur but it still sounded like he was speaking normally, "Y/n mentioned something about a vibrating thing, a-and Hank said he used it on himself, which is kinda gross actually but whatever..." He ran his fingers through his gray hair as he spoke quickly, "anyways, I also heard her talk about a new "outfit" and we all know what that means!" Kurt tilted his head in question as Scott facepalmed himself. Peter stopped his pacing to answer their confused looks, "YOU KNOW! They're doing kinky roleplay shit!" He exclaimed, waving his arms animatedly.

Kurt's innocent eyes widened for a moment, before he held onto his cross necklace automatically with a bright flustered purple blush. "Vell... You two veren't in a relationship To begin vith, so.. -Ow!" Scott punched Kurt's arm and gave him a look of "you aren't helping!". Kurt winced in reply with a glare of "what was that for!?" As he rubbed his arm in pain.

Peter's face lit up in realization. "You're right... She wasn't mine." A wicked grin spread across Peter's face, "so I'm going to claim her, show her I'm her real knight in shining armor, and defend her honor! Thanks for the advice guys!"

"Wait- no!- it's not what you thi-!" Scott frantically tried to get a word out to stop the speedy mutant but he was out the door before Scott could say anything. So with a heavy sigh of frustration, the two young mutants walked out the room to go (lazily and unwillingly) attempt to stop their crazy friend from doing something stupid. (Which already seemed pointless at the moment.)

~~~

"-HANK MCCOY!!" Peter shouted as he stood in front of the entrance to the training room underneath the school. Hank jumped a bit in surprise as he was working on adjusting one of the purple giant training robots when Peter barged in.

"Oh! it's you Peter. I thought-.." Hank pushed his sliding glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "-what are you doing here? Isn't it dinner time?"

"-the better question is..." Peter cracked his knuckles and flashed over beside Hank circling around him like a lion hunting his prey. "-what did you do with Y/n?" Hank raised a bewildered eyebrow, absolutely clueless to what Peter meant. A short awkward pause lingered between them until Peter added, "...-Wait wait, nevermind, I don't really wanna know what stuff you guys are into, I just said that to sound dramatic, please do NOT tell me!" Peter shuddered in disgust, further confusing Hank. "Sorry, it's just- I can't really imagine you, and HER, yaknow? and when I try, it-it's just gross. Soo... Yeah, you're like old enough to be her uncle or something bro." Peter put on his goggles with a pause, "...it's just weird." Peter finished as he threw the first punch to hanks face, but Hank immediately blocked it by grabbing his fist.

"What?!" Hank threw Peter's fist away, making Peter spin in a continuous direction. "I don't want to fight you Peter. Whatever this is about-" Peter zipped behind Hank and used both feet to kick Hank to the ground. Hank grunted as he crashed to the floor. Jab, jab, uppercut, sweep, punch. The fight continued dynamically.

Peter zoomed in front of Hank and threw a harsh uppercut to hanks face, but Hank grabbed his arm in the nick of time and twisted it, making Peter let out a loud yell of pain. Hank kicked peters leg out from under him and managed to stand up before darting over to the giant robots control panel in an attempt to hide. Little did they know you were on the far sidelines watching them.

Peter walked with a slight limp towards Hank, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he approached. "You stole my girl... Not only that, you're doing the nasty AND making her wear sexual degrading outfits huh?!"

"I-I'm- wait what?!" Hank was completely flabbergasted and surprised by Peter's allegations.

"Yeah, I overheard you two talking about vibrators And a new 'outfit' for her to wear tonight!" Peter huffed.

No no Peter, you don't understand-!.." Hank tried to reassure, taking a step back every time Peter took a step forward.

"Oh I don't~? I've seen you two being awfully close with each other. She always has SOME thing to do with YOU!" Peter barked as he limped closer. "What is it huh? Why'd she choose you over me?" He was now a few feet from Hank. He could've easily knocked him out if he wanted.

"Maybe she hates your jealousy~" Hank retorted with a teasing smirk. That. Was. It.

With a loud yell, Peter jabbed his fist right for Hank, everything moved so fast that Peter didn't even realize Hank rolled off the control panel, so instead of hitting him, he busted the control panel and hurt his hand with cuts and bruises in the process.

The two crashed on their knees to the ground, panting heavily. Even though both were tired, Peter was still enraged with jealousy. Hank clung to the broken control panel for support as Peter ripped off his goggles and weakly crawled over to Hank to finish his fight.

"Geez when will you give up?? I'm telling you, I'm not dating Y/n!" Hank defended with a tired gasp.

Peter spit out some blood before he was about to speak. Then all of a sudden They heard an eerie groan and a few harsh clanging noises, the last noise they heard was a disturbing "CLUNK CLASH!..." When they turned towards the noise they saw the large door to the training room shut on its own, followed by the locking sound.

"Now you see what you did!?" Hank groaned in exasperation as he leaned back against the wall and shrugged off his torn jacket. It couldn't get any worse, right?

"Wait... The door only makes one clunking sound." Peter commented.

"Yes, Annd your point is..?" Hank replied sarcastically.

"Then... What were all those noises BEFORE the door?"

Their eyes slowly widened as they jerked their heads over to the giant spinning out of control robot. "OHHH FUUUUUUUC-!!" They yelled at the same time as the robots arms swung about, hitting everything in sight. The two men tried to run as far as possible but they were already exhausted from the fight Peter had started a few moments ago. The robots green eyes locked onto Peter and Hank as the ran across the robots view, seeing them as a threat, the robots eyes turned a dark red and immediately marched towards them, Cornering them against the wall as they cowered in fear.

"HEEELP I DONT WANNA DIIIE!" Sobbed Peter in fear as he hugged Hank.

"I DONT WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!!" Hank cried as he clung to Peter, the robots looming shadow hung over them like deaths cloak.

Peter looked at Hank in surprise for a moment, "you're a virgin?"

Hank rolled his eyes as he shouted in panic, "are we really going to do this now??!"

All of sudden they saw a shimmer of light out of the corner of their eye, and the robot appeared to be dizzy. Then another glint of bright light, and the two miraculously flashed to the hiding spot you were at earlier. "What the hell was that?!" Peter exclaimed as he looked up at the giant robot on the opposite end of where they were.

"That, my friend," Hank patted Peter's shoulder with a proud relieved grin as another glint Of light sparked the air like a comet. "...is an X-Woman~"

Peter was a mix of utter confusion, obliviousness, surprised, and astonishment. You zipped through the air like lightning as you circled the large robot. You knew what and where to grab as you kicked, punched and swirled it in a fast blur of movements until the rogue robot crashed into the ground, the well known powering off sound filled the room as you jumped from the large robot to the ground, landing in a super badass move that made Peter's cheeks flush and look like he was about to swoon. Your overall look was completely costed in confidence and bravery, your detailed tight padded suit fit you absolutely perfectly, similar to Peter's, but this one was colored (F/C). you looked like a superhero, you felt like a superhero, and you just showed off your badass skills like one.

"Are you guys okay?! What happened??" You rushed over to them in worry, carefully checking their combined wounds with fearful concern plastered all over your face.

-ZZZZAP....! Your sentence was interrupted by a red laser light cutting around the door until it collapsed open, revealing the dorky duo, Nightcrawler and cyclops.

"Hey guys-! Whoa! What the hell did we miss?!" Cyclops exclaimed as he scanned the room, seeing you panting heavily with Hank and Peter all bruised and wounded, then his eyes trailed to the giant collapsed malfunctioned robot in the background.

"Couldn't Kurt just 'Bamf' in here instead of breaking the door down?" You said blankly with your arms crossed sassily. Kurt rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile as Scott just avoided eye contact guiltily, whistling nonchalantly.

You, Hank and Peter went to med bay so you could tend to their wounds. Kurt and Scott teleported out of med bay so they wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Hank for breaking the door, and your wrath of them not stopping Peter.

You glared at Peter with your arms crossed as Hank explained everything that happened. If looks could kill, Peter would've been dust. "I-I thought... But in the hallway-!" Peter stammered as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Hank has been helping me recover from the last time I train with that bucket of bolts." You pulled out some bandages and alcohol on a tissue as you nodded towards the door, "something went wrong and nearly killed me... Much like what happened to you two~ that training bot destroyed my clothes, so I asked hank and mystique to help me make a new one. So," You winked playfully as you gestured to your badass form fitting suit. "How do I look, slick~?

All the blood drained from Peter's face and went... Somewhere else~ he felt dizzy from blood loss, and the adrenaline of almost getting squished by a robot. He instinctively undressed you with his eyes, absolutely mesmerized by you and your attractive outfit. he was knocked out of his daydream when you tapped some cleaning alcohol on the little cuts on his face, "-ow! Easy!" He winced in pain, jumping back from the sudden contact.

"Sorry." You mumbled sharply as you went back to cleaning his wounds, the tension and silent awkwardness only getting worse.

"...I'm uh... Im gonna go.. Do something." Hank said as he rubbed his forehead. He didn't want to stick around because of the obvious tension you and Peter had, plus Peter might go jealous alpha male on his ass again, and he didn't want that.

"You have a mild concussion. go lay down for the rest of the night." You called out sternly to Hank just as he stood up. Hank nodded once in acknowledgement, before turning towards the direction he was going in, but then he was stopped again.

"-Wait!" With a heavy sigh he turned towards the voice. "-Wait, look man.. I'm really sorry about-.. Ya know, accusing you and stuff." Peter apologized with a guilty look as he stood up and limped a bit over to Hank, offering his hand. "Forgive me, I was stupid and reckless, an-and a big jerk! ...friends?"

Hank half-smiled, appreciating the remorseful gesture and accepted with a firm handshake and a strong pat on Peter's shoulder, "I forgive you Peter. Although I am impressed with your fighting improvement, next time just talk it out before you go on a killing spree, alright bud?" He chuckled weakly.

Peter chuckled sheepishly with his usual dorky half smile, "deal. See ya Hank."

"Night guys!! He waved to you before covertly whispering in Peter's ear, "you know, she's into you too. Go get her tiger~" he smirked as he turned on his heels with a wink and headed out the room, leaving Peter alone with you.

Peter went back to sitting on the cold slab to finish getting his bandages on, the silence remained in the air for a good few minutes while you were finishing up.

"Soooo... Super speed huh?" Peter blurted out to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Yup." You answered flatly, cleaning up the leftover bandage and used tissues before putting things back in their proper places.

"Wow." He exclaimed with a smile, biting his lip for a second as he shook his head in disbelief, "never would've guessed that..."

"I guess You're just not that bright, slick~" you remarked with your hands on your hips in slight attitude, "after awhile I dropped some hints. They went over your head~ you did, however, get very close a few days ago when you said uncatchable."

"Yeah well.. I honestly thought you had other powers than my own, cuz I've never met anyone else with the same exact powers as me."

"No, not exact.." Peter furrowed his eyes in curiosity while you leaned closer to him, getting so close that you could feel each other's breaths on your faces. "..I'm better~" you winked with a mischievous teasing smirk as you pulled away. Peter made a subtle disappointed pout. He really thought you were going to kiss him. "Oh! I just remembered!" You quickly zoomed out of the room as a blur of light, then came back just as fast, standing in front of Peter with your hands behind your back and a cocky small smile dancing on your lips.

"What's wrong...? Is there some other powers you have that I have to guess?" He asked in suspicion. You quickly handed him a small rectangular gift wrapped in shiny silver paper and topped with a tiny (F/C) bow. "what's this?"

"Open it! I got it just for you. Now don't think this is a reward, cuz I'm still peeved that you stooped low enough to get jealous for my affections and kicked Hank's ass, but I saw it the other day and thought you might like it." You rocked on your heels in anticipation as Peter tore through the paper. Your smile grew to a wide proud grin when you saw Peter's eyes pop out of his skull, his jaw dropped to the floor and the most astonished, shocked look at you that you thought he'd faint.

In the tiniest of squeaks, he uttered, "h-how did you get this?! It literally just came out a few days ago, and when I went they were sold out!" He held up the cassette tape he wanted really badly. You just shrugged innocently when he made a look of intrigue at you, "you didn't steal it... Did you?"

"What? No! I bought it, I'm friends with the mall music guy." You explained with your arms crossed confidently.

He surprise attack hugged you, being a bit taller than you he nearly picked you up so you were on your tip toes, squeezing you so tightly that you were almost gasping for air. "You're the best! Thank you thank you thank you!" He exclaimed gratefully. You giggled at his reaction and kindly patted his back, trying not to let your strange unknown Emotions get the better of you, but you couldn't really help it... He smelled REALLY good~ ...like cake! You breathed in his scent, his tight hug somehow soothing you as your tummy filled with butterflies from the warm physical contact.

He pulled back just slightly so he could see you, but his arm still had a tight grip on your waist so you weren't able to go anywhere. His sparkling eyes stared into yours as his free hand cupped your chin, showing you affection that you've never experienced before. "P..Peter... What are you do-...?" Your breath hitched as he captured your lips with his quickly. you tensed at first at the odd smushing of the lips, but very soon your body worked on instinct, your arms snaking around his neck, your lips moving against his, and your eyes fluttering closed as you just let this moment happen.

A few seconds later, Peter reluctantly pulled away from you, his half-lidded foggy eyes still searching yours for any sign of disgust, fear, or really anything negative. But your mind was too dazed and entranced by his soft lips that when you looked at him, your expression showed a mix of love, want, and dreaminess as if you were on cloud 9 and stabbed in the back by cupids arrow, and that arrow apparently went right through Peter too, because he smiled at you like you were the only thing in his entire world that could make him happy.

"Y/n.. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a soft raspy deep voice, so low that it was almost like a song playing for your ears only, as if his breath was already taken away just by that one short kiss. "I know I'm not smart like Hank, or kind like that blue elf, or brave like Scott- ...alright I'm a total loser, but I think with time and patience I could make you haappyyy...?" He dragged out the last part as a high pitched hopeful question, his pale cheeks turning red.

You laughed and pulled him in for a quick loud kiss, "I heard everyone word you said the other day~ I know how you feel about me." Peter felt his heart drop, worry fell over his face. You were going to reject him for SURE now. "You know what? I thought I'd never find anyone like me in a million years. Not just a mutant, but one with my powers as well. The first time I saw you..." He smiled half hopefully. " I thought you were an idiot." His face dropped to a fake blank look, "-but, once I found out how nice you were, and how incredible you were with your powers I just-... I dunno, I felt something for you. I mean I still do, but..." You cleared your throat nervously. You were never good at explaining how you felt. "Anyways, I think you're handsome, and smart, and cute and funny... I don't know why you'd want someone like- well- me. Yaknow, Not normal? but you do, and I love you for it... And.. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you too... P-Peter.." You mumbled the last part.

"Y/n. I don't care what your powers are. I don't care if you're a human, a mutant, or even a can of soda!" He rested his rough palms on the sides of your face, barely squishing your cheeks, "I love you for you, no matter what you are. So how about it? Do you wanna go out with me? Take a chance at love?" He smiled hopefully.

You paused and gave a short sweet lingering kiss on his lips that he'd feel for days. Pulling back just enough so your noses were still touching, your lips barely brushing against his teasingly as if you were TRYING to make him go crazy and lose all his senses. "Sure... If you can catch me, slick~" you grinned wickedly as you darted out of the room at your sonic speed, your giggles echoing throughout the room and through Peter's ears.

With a deep sigh and a determined smile, he dramatically put his goggles over his eyes and smiled, licking his lips for a moment as he paused, "dammit Y/n you drive me crazy..." He mumbled to himself and zoomed off right behind you, chasing you down like a game of cat and mouse...


	2. Bonus smut!!

"COME ON BABE WE DOIN' THIS LIKE BADASS JEDIS OR WHAT?!?"

  
Peter heard you yell as he shrugged on his usual silver jacket as he sat on the side benches of the training room. He smirked to himself, thinking how could he be so luckily to get you as a girlfriend. It had only been almost two months since he confessed his love. ...annnd nearly got killed by a malfunctioning robot that he 'kinda' caused, but now you two were dating and you guys acted pretty normal about it... For the most part.

  
You were standing on the training mat shifting your weight from one foot to the other, raring to go and very impatient. "Don't you get annoyed with all the references she makes?" Scott asked as he chugged down his water bottle. Him and Jean were training just before you, and uh.. Scott accidentally singed jeans hair.

  
"What? Naw bro! Its awesome! I learn new things about her every day and she's into stuff I like, so it's perfe-!" Just as he was talking and walked over to the mat, you pinned him down in an instant, your knee resting gently on his back and your hand tangled in his hair to gently press his face to the floor, not actually hurting him. "...PERFECT!~" he held up a thumbs up as he sounded muffled with his lips squished into the floormat. Everyone laughed at you two while you got off of him then helped him up. "I wasn't ready!" He exclaimed with a fake puppy whine.

"Okay okay fine." You squished his cheeks and pecked his nose apologetically. his cheeks turned bright red and he tried to slunk back in embarrassment, as if he just gotten kissed by his grandma. He was kinda embarrassed and awkward when you showed him affection in public since this was new to him, but once YOU realized this, you tried to embarrass and tease him as much as you could.

  
You bowed ninja style before you two circled around each other like two territorial predators waiting for the right time to strike. It was a pretty big spectacle in the school to watch you two fight, since having two speedsters in the same school at once fighting each other was super rare and you it made it more interesting that you were both evenly matched... And very competitive.

Zap! You cut through the air like a sharp knife around the room and landed behind Peter. He turned around to see you with his eyebrows raised in confusion. You blew a playful kiss at him before he put on his goggles with a smug smirk and ran towards you at break neck speed. 

  
He tried to punch you (in real-time) but you were quick to dodge and managed to throw him over your shoulder and toss him across the room, Peter did a judo roll to slow himself down and to prevent getting hurt. Jean and some of the other students that just entered to watch your fight cheered you on enthusiastically. 

  
"Oh look, slick! We have an audience!" You bowed towards the group animatedly and overdramatic as if you were a circus performer, then Peter suddenly ran at you and tackled you. feeling like you just got hit by a bus, you skidded on the ground with a slight wince. The students made a harsh empathetic "oooh.." With a grimace when you got hit.

  
"I won this round, Y/n~" he exclaimed cockily as he straddled your lap. You smirked at him before sliding out from between his legs at super speed, making him suddenly faceplant into the ground.

  
"You never shoot through your shield do you, darling~?" You smirked smugly with your arms over your chest, "it's space invaders 101 bro!" You laughed playfully while doing a subtle victory dance. The girl side cheered at your little dance.

  
Peter rolled his eyes and shot up from the floor. "oh You wanna fuckin' go??" He exclaimed with a wink that showed he wasn't actually mad, just messing with you. He interlocked his fingers backwards and stretched his arms, then cracked his neck on both sides melodramatically, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously under his goggles, your eyes widening in slight surprise. usually he did that when he was trying to make you blush, or he had a hidden advantage. "then let's go~"

  
Peter zipped over to you and swiped your leg, making you crash in a kneeling position with a wince. The boys rooted for Peter, and Peter acted a bit too celebratory for his own good, because as peter became distracted by the crowd, you shot at him from behind at lightning speed, everything slowing down to a freeze as you tackled Peter.

He flipped you over but you managed to land on your feet backwards with flexibility, quickly turning on your heels towards him. "Wow." He said, rather impressed as he rubbed his chin in interest, "ooh! you've been hanging out with Nightshade haven't you~?" Peter smirked confidently.

  
"You mean nightcrawler~" you punched close to his face, as in over his shoulder, but purposefully missing it. Peter squealed melodramatically and took a step back, "I might've picked up some acrobat moves from Kurt~ but don't you go and get all jealous again!" You grabbed his shirt and twisted it, almost pulling him down in an arm lock. You kissed his cheek as you cooed, "don't worry, I'm all yours."

He chuckled and pulled out of the armlock and switched it on you, "oh really?~" he purred huskily. "I wonder what other moves you can pull off~" your noses were bumping into each other you were so close. His arms practically bound yours tightly so you couldn't move, his leg forced in-between yours and your leg intertwined between his, your leg locked against him like a human pretzel. You both were breathing heavily as the sounds of the crowd suddenly hit your ears, realizing you two weren't in super frozen speed anymore. 

  
You tried to move your knee to free yourself, but Your eyes widened in shock when you accidentally pressed your knee up and felt a rather large warm bulge. He gasped softly when you did that, his eyes widening as well when he felt an area between your legs radiating heat against his thigh. You two zapped far apart, that awestruck look still plastered on your faces as you stared at each other.

The students around you looked at each other in confusion to what just happened. All they saw was two swirling blurs of reflective light before stopping in that last position you were in. "I-I... I forfeit! Peter wins!" You declared timorously before running out. 

Peter was left stunned and out of breath at your reaction. You've NEVER forfeited a fight before. What did he do wrong? He glanced at Scott from across the room with a shrug, Scott replied by wordlessly gesturing to go after her. Peter nodded and ran at super speed in search of his girlfriend.

"...alright children back to class! Break is over!" An unusually blushing Xavier demanded as soon as Peter ran out. Everyone groaned disappointedly as they crowded out the door. 

  
Jean had a bright blush and uncomfortable look to her as well, but Scott was completely clueless. "What's up? What did you guys see??"

  
"Nothing. Just innocent young love, my friend." Xavier half smiled secretively at the curious laser-eyed boy as he wheeled out behind the last students. Jean made a shocked "seriously?!" Face at Xavier when he said "innocent", following him lazily with Scott by her side.

~~~

You had your back leaning on one of the classroom hallway walls, banging the back of your head lightly on the wall in infuriation as you ran both hands through your hair and gripped large clumps as if trying to pull your thoughts out of your mind. The pain seemed to help a bit, but not much as you tried taking, deep breaths in an attempt to ground yourself from what just happened.

What Peter (or anyone, really) didn't know was you've been sexually frustrated for weeks. You couldn't understand why. It seemed to just get worse ever since you started dating Peter. You've tried "helping' yourself on weekends when everyone was out on their days off and you were alone, but you haven't been able to satisfy yourself at all for some reason. And it wasn't helping that you thought your boyfriend was really hot, and sometimes had really dirty thoughts about him nake-"shut up brain please!" You shouted to yourself. your body felt a bit weak and your mind clouded with mixed emotions. You had no idea what to do right now. Then you remembered how you left. "Oh god Peter's going to think I'm some crazy weirdo!..." You groaned as you talked out your thoughts. Do mutants get mating seasons? You thought for a moment, then shook your head at the silly idea.

  
You heard a swift "swoosh" sound, like the noise a fly swatter makes when whipping it through the air... You knew that sound well. You quickly turned on your heels and speed walked like a normal person towards your dorm room. Half-hoping Peter would catch you, half hoping he wouldn't. "Y/N!" You mentally grimaced at the sound of his voice. You started running faster, making the stupid decision to look behind you, but curiously saw nothing. Until you crashed into a thick object in front of you, falling on your ass.

  
"Oh geez sorry!" Peter apologized quickly as he helped you up. You could feel your face getting hot as he held your body to his-.. Soft.. Thick.. Strong.. Warm one~ you wondered for a moment that if he had abs from all that running-? you scolded yourself in your mind for thinking such dirty things about him again. It was inappropriate, even if he WAS your boyfriend and best friend for a couple of years.

"Y/n I'm sorry for whatever i did to make you upset. you okay?" He gently tilted your chin to make you look at him, his thumb grazing your jawline dotingly, but it only distracted you from what he was saying, the physical contact feeling so good, you just looked up at him with pursed lips and half-lidded adoring puppy eyes as if in a drowsy trance.

  
"-/n... -Y/N!"

"-Wuh..? Huh?" You shook your head to bring yourself back to earth.

"babe, I said are you alright?" He asked with worry in his eyes. He really did care a lot for you.

"Hm? O-oh! Yeah... Sorry." You pried yourself from his comforting grip, trying to prevent anything inappropriate that you'll probably regret later. "Y-yeah I'm fine! Totally! Just uh.. Just late for class." You lied. You knew your class didn't start for another 20 minutes. "I'll talk with you at lunch, okay?" You stood on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, then ran off with your swift speed, making Peter's hair ruffle and clothes blow from your augmented breeze. He sighed sadly with his head half-bowed then turned to go to his own room to change out of his sweaty clothes.

You were doing the same in your room, but in a different way. After you took a long cold shower, and changed your X-men uniform to a cute loose pleated skirt and short-sleeved (f/c) shirt with your super speed, (which in realtime was about 2 minutes) you adjusted your clothes and looked at yourself in the wide mirror. You didn't think so, but you looked pretty.. Well, hot. "Do you think Peter would want me?" You talked to yourself aloud, tilting your head in curiosity as you ran your hands up and down your body as if examining yourself. "Am I good enough? I mean.. I know I want him.."

  
"-I think you look great Y/n." You jumped when you heard Jean speak, whipping your head in that direction to see her leaning on the door frame of your shared room.

"H-how much did you hear? Or see, rather.." You asked sheepishly as you looked towards the ground to avoid eye contact. twiddling your fingers shyly.

Jean chuckled and rested her hands on your upper arms comfortingly. She was always like the big sister to you, even if you were around the same age. "I've never seen you so nervous! Usually you're like this flirtatious cool badass!" She smiled reassuringly when you suddenly felt awkward, "look. I know you think Peter doesn't want you, or you think you're not pretty enough or-"

  
"Geez way to make me feel worse..." You muttered through your teeth with a disappointed pout.

  
"My point is," Jean continued, "I've been very.. Very, unfortunate to see inside that man's brain-" she shuddered, making you giggle a bit, "-and he definitely wants you, no doubt. And I mean DEFINITELY. Like, he cannot stop thinking about you! He will stare at a pencil shaving and somehow think of you, so... Don't doubt yourself sweetie. He really loves you. Trust your instincts." She winked at you before going to look for whatever she came for on her side of the room.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Jean. You're the best." You smiled, feeling a bit relaxed and less anxious than before, gaining a bit of your usual confidence back.

  
"Anytime." She beamed. "Hey, Have you seen my dark red sweater? I thought for sure I left it here..."

  
"I thought Scott took it." You began to walk out, hearing an awkward moment of silence down the hall, followed by a scream of Scott's name. You snickered softly before speeding down the hallway and turned the corner, very unwilling to deal with whatever Scott's going to get into. (RIP) 

  
you slowed to a normal human walking speed, your book bag hung over your shoulder as you walked to class and entered the correct room you were going to. Peter's face lit up as soon as you stepped into that room, as if he was just given free food at one of his favorite places, until his jaw dropped in awe and his cheeks turning bright red once he saw your little outfit you picked out.

Blood was rushing everywhere else BUT his brain right now. Luckily you were seated on the opposite end of where Peter was, that way you wouldn't have to talk to him to answer any of his questions that came with embarrassing answers.

  
"Hey Y/n how are you feeling now?" Peter zipped over to your desk, his palms leaning flat on your desk as if trying to act cool, but that cute closed mouthed smile on his lips showed otherwise. Dammit, out of all other days why'd you have to be a little early today??

  
"Fine." You simply said, not even looking up from your notebook to acknowledge him as you pretended to read.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked in a hushed tone as he leaned closer on the desk, trying not to embarrass you or him by raising his voice and bring attention to you two.

  
You shrugged innocently, still not looking up at him. Just as Peter opened his mouth to speak, Xavier rolled in with a kind greeting. "go to your seats please!" You shooed him away to his seat as if panicked that you'll get in trouble (though you both knew Xavier was pretty nice about that, and you weren't exactly the goody-goody type.) Peter just knitted his eyebrows, utterly perplexed as he glanced over his shoulder at you while walking back to his seat. You weren't acting normal. AT. ALL.

"Great job on your training earlier Y/n, Peter." Xavier praised you two, but you just slumped in your seat shyly and nodded to him with a press-lipped awkward smile, trying not to be noticed. "Uh anyways.. Today we'll be learning about-..." You sighed in relief as Xavier continued the lesson without acknowledging your obvious awkwardness...

  
~~~

  
After class you shoved everything into your bag hurriedly and speed walked (like a normal person) out of the room, just so you wouldn't have to deal with Peter maximoff. "Y/n wait up!" You heard Peter call after you. He only brought his notepad, so he just picked it up and zapped over by your side. You nonchalantly tilted your face away from him, trying to not make eye contact but he was persistent and grabbed your wrist, forcing you to stop and turn to him.

  
"What the hell did I do, babe?!" He raised his voice by accident, enough for other students passing by to look at you two. With a look of disbelief and frustration, he continued, uncaring about who was looking at him now. All he wanted was answers. "seriously just tell me whatever I did! You've been avoiding ever since our training session! Just tell-!" You whimpered softly when Peter squeezed your arm. It wasn't painful or anything, it's just his fingers felt good on your skin. He quickly pulled away, confusion and puzzlement written all over his face, "what's.. going on?..." He asked slowly as he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"I-I-.. Um.." You looked around for a moment as if searching for an excuse to leave, but in the end you just groaned loudly in annoyance, knowing he won't give up about this. gently holding the back of Peter's neck, you zoomed through the air, until you stopped into a dusty very small classroom that overlooked the courtyard on the second floor, a room that you knew no one uses anymore.

Peter scanned the room for a moment to identify where he was before rubbing his forehead in slight irration. "Wow never did that before.. Holy shit that was weird!" He shook his head lightly to clear his mind of the weird slightly dizzying feeling, then looked over to make eye contact with you. "Why are we here?" He gestured to the room melodramatically. "Oh god please don't tell me we have detention or something..." He groaned childishly with a playful pout.

"No, it's-.." You leaned against the old dusty desk with an awkward shy shrug, which Peter found very strange from the dramatic change of behavior. "..I-I don't know... I just felt like it... It's a nice quiet place to talk." You spoke softly with a nervous smile and a bow of your head, acting unusually shy and nervous.

  
"What did I do wrong..? You were all flirty when we were training, then something happened..." You bit your lip nervously, knowing he was about to do his hyper observant quick thinking thing. He paced the room a bit as he talked his thoughts out, "-our legs locked, and you brushed against my-..." He blushed with a coy smile, but wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to you, "-I think you're a virgin by the way you acted, but I don't think you're THAT purely-minded, cuz if I had your body I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off~"

you blushed in embarrassment as he explained like a stuck up teacher pacing in front of the old chalkboard, your eyes tracking his every move. "Where was i? -ah virgin! As I was saying," he zoomed to the corner of the room, then zapped back to his spot wearing dusty broken glasses and fake reading a textbook upside down, "You avoided my touch the whole day, which is a bit outta the norm for you, but you also avoided ME specifically, so in conclusion-!" He slapped the book on the desk hard, making you jump a bit in surprise as he overacted like a goofball (which made you smile a bit) as he exclaimed in an awful fake British accent. "You, ms. Y/n, are- to put it crassly, -horny as fuck and sexually frustrated! ..am I right~?" He smirked proudly but still looking like a cute dork as he leaned over the desk to a point where your faces were a mere inches from each other.

  
"A plus plus for you, slick~" you smiled a bit as you answered in a soft tone, accidentally sounding a bit sultry which wasn't what you were going for. " Trust me, I-I've tried.. I just can't..- DO, anything... But when you touch me it's like getting struck by lightning. I've been avoiding you cuz.. Well, I didn't think you'd want me, and I was afraid you'd think I was some perverted weirdo who just wants you for sex.. and I'm not I swear!" You explained with a guilty pout.

He jumped over the desk quickly and sat right next to you, unconsciously reaching for your hand. "I don't think that about you at all.. Actually I think you're beautiful and a great friend! Wait that came out wrong, I don't think of you as a "friend' of course.." He stared at his hand holding yours shyly, his thumb lightly brushing the back of your hand soothingly. He was obviously apprehensive and nervous about what he was trying to tell you. "This may sound crazy, and totally unbelievable! but not a lot of girls want to date me!" He said sarcastically, making You chuckle in amusement.

He smiled at your little chuckle, taking a deep shaky anxious breath. "They thought I was annoying, or weird, or disgusted that I was a mutant. or Yaknow the "borrowing without permission" thing, saying I was a bad influence, blah blah blah..." He continued with his cute little 'don't care' one sided smile.

"Well I don't think you're any of those things, Peter. You're cute, and make me laugh when I'm sad, I don't really mind the stealing- err.. 'Borrowing without permission', cuz I'm just as bad as you are! ...Alright not THAT bad but.." You giggled warmly as an instant relief and reassurance unexpectedly washed over Peter like a waterfall. you could tell, by the way his face and body just relaxed all of a sudden. "-We're the same and I like that. I like how we know what the other's going through cuz we both experienced it. We make a great team in my opinion. Like yin and yang. Or Han Solo and Leia. Or baby and Johnny from dirty dancing." You smirked with a cute peck on his nose.

  
"...dirty dancing huh?" He grinned arrogantly with a smug raise of his eyebrows, "...you think I'm Patrick swayze~? ...huh. I could be Swayze~" He made a proud joking look at you as you laughed at his ridiculousness.

"Yeah whatever sweetie~" you laughed before pecking a very quick kiss on his lips. "Could be worse. We Could be Like Sarah Connor and Reese from terminator~" you teased.

He grabbed the collar of your shirt and pulled you to him, with a low growl he said, "goddamn I love you and your references~" he quickly smashed his lips to yours, kissing you softly but still passionate enough to make your head spin. "...You know Reese dies at the end, right?" He added after he pulled away, his lips smeared with your red lipstick. 

  
"I forgot about that part. We should watch it together soon." You replied breathlessly with a giddy lovesick grin.

  
"It's a date~" he chuckled before throwing the broken glasses off his face carelessly and leaned in again for a much slower, lingering kiss, your lips smacking and moving against each other as if you were magnetized. He automatically moved his body so he was standing in front of you so you two weren't kissing from the side, because that's just too uncomfortable for your necks. His hands rubbing your back gentlemanly, not going further unless you gave him permission, whilst your hands snaked around his neck encouragingly, your heart pounded in excitement, beating pretty fast even for you.

You had reached a point where you both needed to breathe. You were the first to pull away, but your and his arms were still locked around each other as if you two would collapse if you didn't cling to each other like this. "P-Peter... Do you want me?" You gasped breathlessly, your eyes barely open and your expression looked like you were drunk on love and want. It sounded so sweet, yet so dirty at the same time.

"Absolutely~ but I don't wanna force you." Peter replied in a raspy voice, his voice and overall look of his tousled hair, glazed over eyes and flushed cheeks, was dripping with need and hunger, as if he was mentally restraining himself from completely ruining you. "I could wait for as long as you want."

You gently took off his goggles and set them on the table, combing his hair back with your fingers sweetly before leaning in to nibble at his earlobe, making him audibly groan. "You aren't forcing me. I want this only with you. Take me. Ravish me. Make me yours... Pietro~" you whispered, you sounded so seductive, so encouraging, so captivatingly alluring, that it was like taking a mad dog off his leash. Peter suddenly lifted you up on the desk with his hips forced between your legs, his hands roughly pulling you to him so there wasn't a part of your body left untouched, kissing your neck so fast and so fervently that it made your head spin.

  
You let out a long pleased moan as he kissed and licked your neck, decorating it with love bites. your fingers carded through his gray hair as if coaxing him to continue while your other hand gripped his jacket desperately as you instinctively bucked your hips against his, needy for any kind of friction.

  
He pulled back to admire his work on your neck and collarbone with a hungry smirk. He was left breathless from how beautifully and heavenly you looked just laying on the desk before him. Your shirt was wrinkled and raised up a bit to expose a glimpse of your lower stomach, your hair tousled and wild, and your face flushed with a predatory, eager, gaze at him that it nearly made his heart burst, and his pants tightened with a painful ache in his loins.

  
Peter ran his hand down your shoulders, stopping to squeeze your breasts a little before continuing down your stomach as you giggled ticklishly, though you still beamed an adoring smile at him as you watched him explore your body, propping yourself up on your elbows. "Like what ya see, slick~?" You purred sultrily with a wink, your full confidence coming back from the strong heated lust hormones fogging your brain.

He nodded as his hands reached your skirt, "pfft are you kidding? You're crazy for thinking I wouldn't want you!" He exclaimed in disbelief as he slipped his hand under your skirt without looking, his eyes locked on yours the whole time to make sure you were enjoying what he was doing to you.

"Ah!~ hmmm~" you let out a cute squeak and a small surprised jump when Peter dipped his fingers into your wetness, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in astonishment and surprise.

  
"Holy shit babe... How long have you been like this??" He darted his tongue out to lick his suddenly dry lips, gently sliding his fingers up and down your soaked slit, and getting harder and more aroused just by touching you and hearing your sweet noises.

"Waaay too long petey, waay too- ooh!~" you gasped with a slight buck of your hips, trying to keep your eyes on your desperate horny boyfriend but your eyelids kept closing thickly, barely able to blink them open. "Pleeease quicksilver I need you..." You begged with a slight whine and an adorable irresistible pout.

Peter slowed his hand movements until he stopped, letting his fingers just rest on your wetness. You stared at each other in silence for a few moments as if speaking silently allowing permission with your eyes. With no words between you, Peter quickly discarded his jacket and undid his belt whilst you went to work on your shirt buttons, just enough so your bra-clad chest was exposed, followed by rolling up your skirt hurriedly. You two were in too much of a desperate state that you two didn't even get fully out of your clothes!

"Are you sure you want this Y/n? I don't want to go too fast and hurt you by accident.." Peter croaked in concern while still managing to sound sexy and animalistic, as he positioned himself back between your legs and wrapped his arms around your back to keep you in place, and to keep your warm body to his hot one. 

"I'm not fragile, Peter. I can handle whatever you give me~ honest. Go as fast and as hard as you want~" You rested your hands on his shoulders for stability and wrapped your legs around his hips, you didn't get a chance to look at his shaft because you were too entranced by Peter's eyes and restrained facial expressions.

"If you say so... God I love you baby." he mumbled before cupping your jaw and kissing you at the same time as he slammed in at super speed, completely sheathed inside you. The sudden feeling was too much for both of you and had to break the kiss apart with a loud moan in unison. you arched your back as you dug your nails into his chest in slight discomfort. You opened your eyes in time to see Peter's clenched eyes, open-mouthed, gasping expression that almost looked like he was in painful agony until he let out a guttural whimper, gently thunking his forehead against yours intimately as he waited to let you two catch your breaths.

"Holy shit you're so tight!~ ah ha I've never-... ughh -never felt anything like this before~... Y-You okay?" he chuckled weakly between his heavy pants, his rough hands lazily roaming around your back to comfort you.

"It-it hurts a bit, but I'm fine. You can move." you nodded, the pleasurable dizzying feeling rushing back into your mind again. He nodded in reply as he stilled for a bit.

After a few minutes, He slowly dragged his member in and out a couple of times with some soft grunts to test your wetness, but then he stilled lazily when he was bottomed out again. "Sorry babe, it's-.. you're just so damn tight! I can barely move!" He rasped with a sheepish smile and flushed face.

You fluttered your eyes open with an embarrassed smile, "hehe sorry.. Maybe you're just too damn big for me~" you cooed lightheartedly as you slid your hands up and draped your arms over his back again, pressing your body to his and resting your chin onto his shoulder sweetly.

  
"Hey, that's not necessarily a bad thing~" he retorted playfully with a sweet peck on your shoulder to relieve the embarrassing situation. you felt him tense for a moment then relaxed, "Wait wait, I got an idea!" A bit reluctant about this 'idea' of his, but shifting a bit to get comfortable, you accepted. when suddenly a strange vibrating feeling filled your insides. you moaned in pleasure and circled your hips slowly as you almost instantly became putty and limp in his arms, his own husky groans that reverberated right next to your ear sent shivers down your spine.

  
"W-w-what are you d-d-doing to m-me-ee-ee...?~" Your voice vibrated along with the tingling sensation in your lower region, the vibrations rubbing right at your inner sensitive spots that made you feel so incredibly good.

  
Peter giggled at your silly voice that sounded like you were in a really good massage chair (which you kind of were), "it's my vibronics. I can use my powers to vibrate. Pretty cool huh? I broke special bulletproof prison glass once." He explained with a hint of cocky proudness in his voice.

  
"Best... Aaah boyfrieeeend... Ever-r-rr..." You moaned with a slight giggle as you rocked your hips against his vibrating dick, feeling peter's breath quicken against your neck.

Peter began to rock his hips in time with yours once he felt you loosen up enough, groaning softly into your neck as he gripped your back for emotional/mental support. You gently scraped your nails down his back encouragingly, making him shiver and gasp in pleasure before you snuck your hands underneath his shirt to trace his strong back muscles languidly and adoringly, earning a few shudders and moans from Peter in return.

  
"Mmmm.. It feels so good Peter~ f-faster~ harder~" you purred in his ear while nipping at his cheek. He did as asked and went a little harder and faster... Though that wasn't enough for your burning desire. "Noooo petey, as hard and fast as you can goooo..." You whined childishly, still rocking your needy hips against him.

He pulled back a bit to see your face, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Y/n you'll break! I don't wanna hurt you..."

  
You gave him a look of 'are you serious?' Along with a grumpy pout. "You seem to have no tr-trouble kicking my a-ass when we train~"

"Yeah, but that's... Different..." He said slowly and defensively, not willing to admit he's wrong.

  
"Don't worry, I got this. Just relax." You rolled your eyes at him and carefully scooted back on the desk so you could slideoff him with some effort, followed by a little "schpop!" Sound once he was fully removed. He whined at the loss of your tight warmth, which you thought sounded so cute while you pushed him backwards until his knees bent and fell into a little student seat. His eyes followed you as if hypnotized by a siren, you swung your leg over his lap to straddle him and steadily eased yourself down on him, going very carefully and slowly so you didn't hurt yourself or Peter.

  
Peter's chest heaved once you were fully on him, wiggling further up his lap so you didn't fall and made the angle feel better for the both of you. He rested his hands on your upper thighs, gently rubbing sweet circles as he watched you. "Ready sweetie?~" you winked playfully with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh yeah. -wait, what are you going to do aga-? -OHH!" He couldn't finish his sentence as a loud shout tore through his throat, tossing his head back desperately after you began to bounce on him at your super speed, making both of you feel even more incredible. You could clearly see everything outside was slowing to a halt except you and Peter, though You really hoped no one could hear your and Peter's loud moans...

  
"Baby-s-sweetheart-! OH FUCK Y/N!" Peter shouted with his eyes clenched tight and his heavy panting, making dramatic expressions that showed grimaces of pain, pleasure, agony, and sometimes he had his mouth hung open like he was trying to moan or scream but no sound came out. "...s-sl-slow d-d-Dow-! Aaah shit!~" he bared his teeth to the sky, his fingers digging firmly into your gyrating hips that were already starting to form dark bruises.

"Slow down?~ quicksilver saying to slow down? I've never heard such a thing~" you teased as you ran your hands all over his body, moaning into his neck. and soon, his hips started thrusting up with yours at super speed, your moans sounded like sweet music to his ears and he wanted- NO, -NEEDED more. His eyes suddenly darkened with hungry want.

You gasped sharply as he suddenly picked you up by your thighs and slammed you back down onto the desk so he was on top again, his hips ramming down into your tightness so quickly and suddenly that you arched your back and clawed at his while you let out a loud scream of pleasure.

He hooked your knees into the crooks of his elbows, spreading your legs more to hit your sweet spots at a harder, more efficient angle. If someone saw you two in realtime all they'd see was a fast motion blur, like a fuzzy apparition you see in conspiracy photos. Broken pencils, dust, and old papers, hung in the air as if they were attached by strings, you and Peter were the only two that could move freely in this frozen little world. Even the clock on the wall stopped ticking ever-so slowly.

"PEEEETERRR!~" you moaned wantonly, throwing your head back in pleasure back on the desk. You couldn't even tell when he was pushing in or pulling out anymore, only feeling continuous burning pleasure all throughout your body, and Peter felt the same, judging by the way he was growling and groaning almost louder than you as he thrusted. The desk you were on creaked and stuttered with Peter's every hard thrust, along with your entire body jolting like you were struckby lightning every time. It felt better than you could've ever imagined!

"That f-fast enough for you now~? Oh fuck~" He groaned hoarsely as you whimpered with a nod in reply. "you feel so good... How are you squeezing so much..? Ohh Damn girl!" He was getting close. you could feel his erratic twitches and he felt your walls pulsing and flexing tightly around him in a death grip, so he knew you were close too. When you glanced down for a moment you saw his hips and yours blur at rapid speed. You quickly ran your hand up his back, shoulders, and slipped through his hair, gently tugging it before pulling his head down to yours to kiss him roughly.

He hummed through the kiss, sliding his hands up your shirt, groping and touching as much as possible as if to memorize every inch of your soft skin. You gasped when he went a little too hard, but it still felt good. "Peter please... I'm close, I'm close please!~" you begged, (though you didn't know what for) still shaking and moaning breathlessly as you bore your eyes into his fiery hungry beautiful ones.

"Me too babygirl.. Ohh y/n Do it! fuckin' drench my cock with your juices!~" he growled loudly, no longer able to think about what he was saying, only thinking about climaxing with his perfect mutant girlfriend.

  
You gasped at his words and when he hit that spot within you that made your vision blur, you cried out his name and arched your body against him, literally lifting your back off the table like a gymnast and clinging to him with the last bit of strength you had left, your legs wrapping around him so tightly that he couldn't move (or pull out) as your muscles convulsed around him. Peter gasped, burying his face in your neck. he panted so heavily and harshly that it sounded like he just finished a long agonizing race, his hips stuttering as his member sporadically pulsed, releasing inside you and practically holding you up to him as you felt every muscle in his body shake erratically.

  
Peter collapsed into the student seat he was in earlier, with you going limp in his arms, your legs still quivering against his flexing thighs as you two tried to catch your breath. Everything in the entire room went back to normal realtime speed. The old pencil and papers dropped to the ground instantly, a big puff of dust blew around the room for a few moments, and right before Peter sat down (with you on his lap) the old rickety desk collapsed into pieces right there, making both of you burst into a giggling fit.

  
"I don't think the desk had as much fun as We did~" Peter chuckled with a smug smirk, pulling his face back a bit to look at you.

  
"Well I thought it was fun~" you hummed sweetly with a content smile, nuzzling your nose against his affectionately. Peter sneezed a tiny sneeze from the dust in the air, which sounded pretty cute, you thought, accidentally popping himself out of you which made you gasp and whimper. "Well! Bless you and the rains down in Africa~" you giggled warmly.

  
Peter made a stunned and astonished look at you, "God I love you~ I think I found my "one" everyone is always talking about." He laughed in disbelief with a goofy euphoric smile.

"I know, I'm awesome~" you joked. "And I think I found mine too~ ...Sorry, I don't mean to sound cliché, but... how was it? How was I? Did I do good??" You asked sheepishly.

"Pfft! Are you kidding?! You were phenomenal! I don't think I've ever felt that good in my life~" he gave you a tired reassuring smile then pecked your lips sweetly, "but aren't I supposed to ask those questions after sex~?" He chuckled playfully.

  
"Well.. I thought you felt incredible and i can't wait to do it again~ maybe do it a bit slower next time though. I'm already feeling sore." You giggled in return as you drew loving, lazily circles on his chest.

"I'll try, but same goes for you too! You sure you weren't a professional pornstar in your past life or somethin' cuz damn girl, those hips will be the death of me!~" he teased with a cheeky laugh before you rolled your eyes and weakly patted his chest (not actually hurting him) with a bright embarrassed blush on your cheeks. "Ow hey! I was kidding! ...I can handle more than that~" he winked suggestively with the eyebrow wiggles that you love. He gave a big sweet smack of his lips on your cleavage (making you shiver a bit), then looking up at you with a big dorky affectionate content smile plastered on his face.

  
"You're such a cute dork~" you massaged his scalp sweetly. You suddenly gasped, fear and realization washed over your face like a strong waterfall. "Oh shit! We were supposed to meet professor Xavier for something at five thirty! We're late!" You hurriedly tried to button your shirt back up but Peter just laughed at you and grabbed your hands to stop you.

"Easy sunshine, easy. We're not late." You raised an eyebrow at his oddly calm demeanor. What were you missing? "How long do you THINK we were fucking?"

You blushed and bit your lip shyly at his choice of words. "Uh.. Well it felt like over half an hour, and it was around five-ish when we started..." You stated.

  
"Ah ah ah.." He smirked again as he leaned back comfortably, rubbing your thighs lovingly. "Yes, we did start around Five, but we were in super speed mode almost the whole time~" he smirked proudly.

Still clueless, you asked, "and your point is...?" He rested a finger underneath your chin and gently tilted your face towards the clock on the wall on the side. It JUST clicked to "5:15". you were awestruck and still very confused. "Wait, what..?"

Peter smiled at your innocent obliviousness and tucked some strands of hair behind your ear kindly. "Time slows when we're having 'fun' Y/n~ what was an amazing, intense half an hour for us, was only like 15 minutes for everyone else." He explained matter-of-factly as he carefully tucked himself back in his pants and adjusted his clothes. "But if you didn't have super speed, we probably wouldn't have been able to do this~"

"Oh.. Well that's cool. I didn't think about it." Peter helped fix your clothes since you were shaking too much from the aftershocks to do it yourself. you smiled gratefully since your legs felt like jelly and could barely walk. "Uggh I feel so weeeak...." You groaned melodramatically, pretending to go boneless in your boyfriend's arms.

He rolled his eyes with a half-smile as he stood and picked you up bridal style, "well don't worry princess, your knight in shining silver will carry you~"

"You romantic doofus~" you pecked his lips sweetly with a coy laugh, "cmon, sir knight, take us to Xavier's study before we get in trouble." You snaked your arms around his neck and rested your cheek on his shoulder lovingly like a clingykitten.

"Pretty sure we're already in trouble. We might've slowed time, but I don't know if it blocks screams too.." He admitted with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh my... Uh Well, let's just say we were watching a horror movie. And I wasn't that loud Peter!" You exclaimed with a grumpy playful pout.

  
"Ohhh yeah you were~ you were so loud you could've shattered glass In the entire manor! On the bright side it was super hot~" he winked flirtatiously.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, "whatever you say, slick~"

He was about to take a step to run when he stopped, "oh I forgot to tell you something about my mutation!" Curious, you asked what was It. "I have a very high sex drive~" he smirked smugly with a perverted teasing wink as the color in your face drained, feeling suddenly mortified and very shy, before he darted through the house at super speed to Xavier's study, right on time...


End file.
